


i'm not over you

by yahootoldyou



Series: obikin week '17 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is an Idiot, Angst, F/M, M/M, Second Chances, obikin week 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: obi-wan needs time alone to get over anakin...time anakin is just not willing to give him.





	i'm not over you

“Oh, Anakin, _really_. Are you stupid?” Obi-Wan yells behind him, stalking off in the camp, headed for his tent where he will hole himself up and not speak to Anakin for at least five days. 

Usually Anakin is okay with that, okay with Obi-Wan distancing himself and not contacting him and licking his wounds in private.

But apparently not this time. 

“Obi-Wan, come back here!” He calls, chasing after him. He trips over a crate, but quickly rights himself, dodging clone after clone in his attempt to catch up. 

“Obi-Wan, you haven’t spoken to me in a week and a half!” Okay… Maybe Obi-Wan lied about the five days thing. Usually he can’t make it five hours, but this time… 

This time he was being _somewhat_ successful in falling out of love with Anakin.

_“Go away, Anakin!”_ He says as he toes off his boots, stretching out his legs and going over to the cot against the tent wall.

Finally, a moment of peace. 

_Correction:_ a short-lived moment of peace. 

“Obi-Wan,” he says, standing at the foot of Obi-Wan’s cot. His arms are crossed, his lips twisted in a pout, and usually Obi-Wan would cave, but he’s not caving now.

He needs to be strong if their friendship has a chance of ever surviving, and if that means ignoring him for a while well…

Well, that just is what it is. 

He’ll sit here all night in silence if that is what it takes.

“Obi-Wan.” It’s not a request anymore, Anakin’s face is well on it’s way to becoming hostile if he sits here in silence any longer. 

Obi-Wan sighs.

“What do you want?” He finally asks and Anakin’s face shows that he would really like to sass Obi-Wan, but he restrains. A smart decision at this very moment. 

“What I want is for you to speak to me!” Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, scoffing lightly.

_“Obi-Wa-“_

“Anakin, I don’t _want_ to speak to you right now. Respect it and come back later.”And with that, Obi-Wan spins to face the wall and effectively ignore his best friend/the love of his life.

Anakin huffs and leaves after a few minutes.

 

 

Another week passes. Another week of nothing but lost, longing looks from Anakin and Obi-Wan keeping silent. They close up camp and head out, both generals having a short break on Coruscant. The clones are looking forward to it, but in all honesty Obi-Wan would like to stay as far away from there as possible. 

_She’s_ there. 

The woman Anakin not so kindly told Obi-Wan he was perhaps in love with. 

Obi-Wan should have seen it coming, should have known that all of the signs he thought Anakin was sending were just imaginary. Just his delusional brain convincing him that he was loved in return. 

He had thought that for _once-_

It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter that Obi-Wan had thought for one second, for one _tiny_ second that he was loved. 

_The universe just doesn’t work that way for him._

And sure, he should probably be thankful that Anakin trusted him enough to be honest, but that doesn’t make the hurt go away, doesn’t lessen the pain at all. 

So Coruscant, the place that will solidify the loss of Obi-Wan’s heart. 

He can’t _wait_ to be there. 

 

 

The arrival on Coruscant is not much better than he thought it would be. As they get off the ship, Padmé Amidala is there. She’s there and they make an effort not to look so excited, but he knows Anakin. He knows he is thrilled to be home so they can go… _further_ their attachments. 

_Wonderful._

“Obi-Wan, are you coming?” Luminara asks and only then does he notice that both Padmé and Anakin are staring at him. He turns pointedly and nods, allowing Luminara to pull him into the temple. 

He doesn’t care how long it takes at this point, he just doesn’t want to be in their presence anymore than he has to be. 

 

 

And then Quinlan Vos catches up to him in a corridor. Catches up to him right when Anakin was making his next move to speak to Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan is endlessly grateful for Quin’s timing. 

“Obi-Wan! How are you, My Friend?” He asks and Obi-Wan can feel Anakin’s eyes digging into his back even as Quin leads him down another hallway. They make idle chat until Quin casts a glance behind him. 

“Okay, Babe, you’re in the clear,” he says and Obi-Wan releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. They laugh, huddling under a random arch and feeling like padawans again. 

“Thank you,” he chuckles and Quinlan drags him into a bear hug. 

“You know, when you commed me and told me what happened, I couldn’t believe him. You two have been dancing around each other for ages!” Obi-Wan’s joy dims to resigned shame and humiliation. 

“Yes, well…You know how it is sometimes. Silly, old Obi-Wan gets his hopes up and Anakin Skywalker tears him back down. Same old, same old.” They stand there for a bit longer, Quin keeping Obi-Wan steady in his arms. 

“Come on, Mopey-Wan, we’re gonna go cleanse your apartment of all things Skywalker and then the Order is treating us to burgers and milkshakes at Dex’s.” Obi-Wan sighs. 

“He lives with me, Quinlan,” he drawls when-

_“Oh kark!_ He lives with me, Quinlan!” He starts to breathe quickly when Quinlan looks out from the alcove into the corridor, left and right, and then drags his best friend out into the hallway and towards the apartment. 

“Obi-Wan, calm down or the next thing I do will be deleting his frequency from your data card,” he snarks and Obi-Wan gurgles out an ugly laugh as they head toward the residential halls. 

 

 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin greets from a chair when Obi-Wan finally goes home later in the night. It scares Obi-Wan, nearly sending him back into the wall, but he is a Jedi and he is capable of keeping his cool. 

“Anakin, I thought you’d be at Padmé’s,” he says and Anakin laughs, scrubbing his face with his hand. Obi-Wan starts to make his way to his room when Anakin speaks through his laughter. 

“ _I can’t!_ I can’t be at Padmé’s because you aren’t speaking to me!” Obi-Wan stops in his tracks, turning only ever so slightly to look at Anakin.

“That makes no sense, Anakin,” he says and his voice is monotone. 

“You know, I don’t know what makes sense anymore! My best friend won’t speak to me and I don’t know why but every time I try to talk to him he avoids me like the plague! …Is this about my being upset that you’ve been appointed to the council?” Obi-Wan scoffs and turns to fully face him for the first time in almost a month.

“That’s what you think this is about? _Really_ , Anakin?” He says and there’s a level of vitriol in his voice that Anakin has never heard before. 

“Well, I-“ Hysterical laughter bubbling out of Obi-Wan's throat cuts him off. 

_“I’m in love with you_ , you Idiot. I’m in love with you and I thought you loved me too until you told me you were in love with Padmé,” Obi-Wan says and only catches a glimpse of the shock on Anakin’s face as he storms into his room, slamming the door behind him and locking it. 

The tears that come are from shame, pure shame.

He’s just ruined any chance of normalcy with Anakin ever again. 

_Fantastic._

 

 

Anakin is still where Obi-Wan left him when he emerges in the morning. Obi-Wan feels concern shoot through him, but he moves to leave. 

Whatever Anakin’s problem is, it’s no longer Obi-Wan’s.

“Obi-Wan, can we talk? _Please?”_ At this Obi-Wan reluctantly plops himself in a chair across from the love of his life.

“What?” And really, at this point, what else is he supposed to say?

_“I didn’t know.”_

“Didn’t know _what,_ ” he says still deadpan. 

“I thought it was one sided. I thought I was in love with you and you would never feel the same and-“

_“Excuse me?”_ He is sitting up straight, looking up at Anakin with wide eyes. Anakin moves forward, standing up and coming to sit next to him on the couch. 

“I said I _love you, Stupid.”_ Obi-Wan laughs in shock before Anakin pulls him in for a kiss. 

They part for a moment, faces still close together as Anakin asks, 

“Give me a second chance?” His lips are ruby red and wet, his eyes strained from tears and lack of sleep.

Obi-Wan only has to think for a moment before he says,

“This is like your tenth chance-“

_“Obi-“_

“But _yes,”_ he finishes and pulls Anakin down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> day 2!!! I know these are shorter than my usual pieces and i may elaborate on them later, but i hope you enjoy them anyway!


End file.
